


前輩

by sukekiyo166



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M, Multi, 古里加同行
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukekiyo166/pseuds/sukekiyo166
Summary: 普羅米亞only場無料公開，三人行
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, （里歐+古雷）x加洛
Kudos: 19





	前輩

消防車車內沒有額外光源，僅靠著待機中銀幕的亮光才勉強能看清內部，但從晃動的影子與充滿情慾的喘息與呻吟就可得知，消防車內部正上演著一齣淫亂不堪的劇碼。

「啊、里歐，古雷⋯⋯不行！」

發出聲音的人是比起辦公室更喜歡睡在消防車上的加洛，不過此時他並非睡在臨時搭建起來的急救床墊上，而是被兩人夾在中間做著另類的「滅火行動」。

加洛腰被迫往前彎九十度，手臂被身後的里歐像抓著韁繩般束縛著，而下身那件寬鬆的消防褲早已連同內褲被丟在地上，雙腳大開赤裸的任由里歐的肉棒在體內律動。

「怎麼可以說喪氣話呢？指導才剛開始喔，前·輩。」

里歐聽到加洛的求饒聲露出個充滿惡意的笑容，將自己退出到僅剩龜頭還留在體內，然後往加洛早已被開發的前列腺位置用力頂上。原本尚在隱忍不發出過大聲音的他被突如其來的攻勢弄到放聲尖叫，配上回音讓整個密閉空間的氣氛瞬間淫靡起來，腿間的肉棒彷彿失禁般湧出一股股止不住的透明液體，隨著身後里歐大力擺動而噴濺到地板甚至是消防用裝甲上。

雖然自從地球大火被消滅後，消防車出動的機率就大幅降低，但不知何時會有任務及隊友尚在車外辦公室休憩的情況下，加洛還是緊張到全身肌肉緊繃，重新咬緊下唇抑制呻吟，並希望里歐快點結束。

可惜在場的不只是里歐，幾近全裸被里歐抓著幹的姿態還落入到另一個在場的人眼裡。古雷站到加洛前方，伸手捏住他的下巴逼他開口，然後將自己身下的東西塞入加洛口中。

原本一直瞇起的紅色的眼睛開啟，將加洛吞吐自己肉棒的神情映入眼中，嘴角向上勾起個不亞於里歐惡劣玩性的弧度。

「身為前輩不該只偏心照顧其中一個後輩吧？加·洛·前·輩。」

兩人用肉棒操著加洛前後的兩張嘴，古雷撫摸著加洛的頭髮，將自己的肉棒硬是往深處送戳刺著喉嚨，異物入侵讓加洛產生嘔吐的慾望，但肌肉筋攣卻恰好成為最舒適的按摩。古雷舒服地嘆了口氣，肉棒被包覆在溫度略高且溼滑的口腔中，龜頭被喉嚨擠壓按摩著，而舌頭不斷舔弄肉柱下的包皮繫帶，就算自己不動也是相當舒適的享受。

讓他前後擺腰繼續戳刺加洛食道的理由，只是因為想看更多加洛難受卻又被雄性氣味刺激到興奮起來，眼眶泛淚往上盯著自己的誘人表情。如果手上有手機，古雷肯定會拍個幾張當作以備不時之需時的配菜。

「前輩，不要分心，夾緊一點。」  
「唔唔——！」  
啪！  
空間突然傳出清脆的巴掌聲，里歐的手掌在加洛結實的臀瓣留下微紅的印子，力道頂多是微痛，但響亮的聲音足以讓加洛緊張的縮緊後面，腸壁收縮，還埋在加洛後穴的肉棒瞬間被繳緊，里歐按耐不住發出低喘。

「真不愧是前輩，好會夾，想必這裡也訓練很久吧？」

明知道戀人的一切反應都是被他們兩個親手開發出來的，但里歐就是想看加洛羞恥的模樣，而根據過往經驗，在被調侃時加洛的身體總是比平常還要敏感興奮。像是代替無法說話的嘴在回應里歐似的，腸壁嫩肉又是一陣緊縮，像是討好般分泌出更多腸液，在肉棒抽離時熱情緊咬不讓他離開。

啪！啪！  
里歐食髓知味又打上加洛臀瓣上的嫩肉，加洛吃痛想閃躲，不斷搖晃著還與里歐連接著的屁股，但從里歐的角度看上去，就是情人欲求不滿的扭腰擺臀，催促人快更大力的侵犯上去。

絕景，這大概是現在里歐跟古雷的內心話。

加洛平常外表總是健康到跟情慾沾不上邊，如今卻綻放出如此勾人的風情，而且調教出這姿態的不是別人，正是他們自己，那種將美好東西捧在手心的喜悅與將美好東西破壞殆盡的征服感同時交織在心頭，讓兩人動作變得更加狂亂。

為什麼會變成這樣啊！？  
全場最欲哭無淚的就是加洛他不懂為什麼突然間就被抓進消防車內剝個精光，然後在上班時間跟兩人做愛。

他只不過是希望兩人叫他前輩而已啊！

在地球大火熄滅，普羅米亞回歸平行宇宙後，經歷一連串耗時費力的審判，與一連串溝通與和解，最終里歐跟古雷被判決加入烈焰消防隊服務，一同負責復興工作。  
加洛其實非常開心，一方面是他們可以在一起，另一方面是他終於可以從消防隊中最菜的菜鳥畢業。  
對，沒錯，他成了前輩！實際年齡的輩份姑且不論，在工作上他可是穩妥妥的早兩人進入救火隊。

「加洛前輩」，光是想像被這樣稱呼，加洛就覺得美好到整個人都要飛上天，這種類似哥哥期待弟弟快點出生的心情，在里歐與古雷進到救火隊報到時興奮的情緒整個大爆發，以至於加洛根本忘記救火隊本身輩分階級就不像外面公司劃分的那般嚴謹，甚至連他自己都沒喊過雷米跟瓦里斯他們前輩。

於是讓情況變成這樣的布幕就此拉開，只要一有機會，加洛就要求兩人在工作稱增加前輩的稱呼。

例如里歐在詢問消防裝甲相關操作面的時候。  
「加洛，這部分你覺得……」  
「NO！里歐，你這樣不對。」  
「咦？什麼意思？」  
「我資歷比你久，在請教時你應該要喊我前輩才對！」  
「……」

又例如古雷在確認救難流程運作面的時候。  
「加洛，你在前往大樓的時候……」  
「NO！古雷，我跟你已經在這邊可不是普通的關係，應該要加上稱呼。」  
「什麼？」  
「因為我比你早進入救火隊，所以問我問題時，你要喊我加洛前輩！」  
「……」

其實這並不是什麼大問題，原本就元氣滿滿的加洛在興奮時閃閃發光的眼神更顯得可愛，一向很寵加洛的里歐在面對那笑容時，總是會寵溺的說了句「真拿你沒辦法」然後順著他的意喊一聲前輩。古雷雖然從來沒照他的意思喊過前輩，但也沒有因此勃然大怒過，通常只是冷冷回一句「認為是前輩就先拿出點前輩該有的表現吧」，依古雷的個性來說，這已經算是相當大程度的縱容。

但凡事都該有個限度。

如果只是幾天在喊要人叫前輩就算了，連續快一個月的話就算在怎麼可愛也會讓人覺得厭煩，如果觀察里歐跟古雷的表情，絕對可以清晰看見上面寫了三個大字。

——煩死了！

之前一個是率領瘋狂燃燒者的領導人，一個是前司政官，而當過司政官的那一個年紀還比加洛大上許多，要喊前輩本來就會覺得彆扭，如果是職場本身文化那也罷，但這喊前輩的規矩卻是那個完全沒喊過別人前輩的加洛自己訂出來的，要遵守也無法讓人心服口服。

人的忍耐是有限度的，一旦超過那限度人就會抓狂並作出相應的報復行為，簡單來說就是——會爆炸。

在不曉得加洛第幾次要求喊前輩的這一次，里歐跟古雷那名為忍耐力的保險栓徹底斷了線，兩人互看一眼，在一秒的眼神交流後似乎心有靈犀達成某種共識，一左一右相當有默契的扛起在奇怪氣氛突然詭異起來的加洛，走進好一段時間沒被開去執行任務的消防車內。

之後就變成這樣了，加洛在最難堪的情境下聽到最想聽見的稱呼，而因羞恥心導致臉紅到可以滴出血的模樣證明在這情況下他並不像平時那麼樂意被人稱呼前輩。

「加洛呢？」  
「應該在消防車裡吧，那可是他的特等席。」  
「什麼啊，那張床有這麼好睡嗎？」

門外傳來有些模糊的說話聲，隨之而來的是逐漸接近的規律腳步，加洛緊張到身上的細毛全都豎起來，里歐跟古雷還好，只是解開褲頭，但他可是全身赤裸。加洛一臉可憐兮兮，眼眶含淚看著古雷，喉嚨發出嗚咽聲，希望他們能就此停手。  
如果是對里歐或許有機會，可惜對象是本身有點Ｓ傾向的古雷，可憐的姿態非但沒有引發同情心，反而讓古雷本來就碩大的肉棒又更脹大一圈。

叩叩。  
「加洛，你在裡面嗎？」  
「——！」  
「唔、太緊了！」  
雷米在外面敲響金屬鐵板的聲音迴響整個車廂，加洛神經瞬間緊繃，連帶後穴猛力收縮，里歐咬牙倒抽一口氣，他差點被加洛夾到棄械投降。

「加洛？」  
「唔、唔唔⋯⋯」  
「好吧，先放過你。」

里歐有些無奈的嘆了口氣，雖然還想繼續下去，但雷米敲門的聲音確實打斷里歐的興致，他抓住加洛的臀部用力抽插幾下，將精液全數射入後才心不甘情不願退出，保險套前端積滿了剛剛射出的精液，在里歐的動作下一同被拉出，徒留下看似還不夠滿足，仍在一開一闔流汁的菊穴。

古雷嘖了一聲，也將自己從加洛口中抽出，做到一半被打斷讓人很不爽，但若沒有回應讓人拿鑰匙開門闖入也不會是他樂見的結果。

加洛被古雷拉起，幫忙擦去在口交時無法嚥下而沿著嘴角流出的唾液。

「搞什麼，難到睡著了嗎？」

門外又傳來一陣匆促的敲門聲，還聽到一聯串金屬的清脆聲響，推測是雷米從口袋掏出鑰匙的聲音。

「來、來了！等我一下，先別開門啊！」

加洛的神經緊繃到快斷線，重獲自由後馬上大聲回話，就算不滿想向兩人抱怨幾句，但不知情的雷米顯然不會給他這個時間。

里歐還算擁有正常思維，擔心事情會曝光的好青年，他幫忙撿起長褲想遞給加洛，但另外一個見識過各種大風大浪的前司政官可就不是了。看著眼前兩人手忙腳亂的模樣，古雷像想到什麼點子似的勾起嘴角，直接轉過加洛肩膀逼全身赤裸的他往門口走去。

「喂喂！古雷，讓我先……！」  
「小心別被發現喔，加洛前輩，好了，開個門縫回句話吧。」  
「不要！會被發現的！」  
「喂！古雷你莫非……」  
「身體藏在門後不會有事的，最好快點，不然外面的人就要用鑰匙主動開門囉。」

加洛平時出勤總是赤裸上身，所以不穿上衣也不會被投以奇怪的眼光，但如果不穿褲子的話……加洛打了個寒顫回頭看向古雷，那人正掛著司政官時期總會見到的溫和微笑，笑得讓加洛心裡發毛。  
古雷低下頭在加洛耳邊呢喃，還惡意的在加洛屁股上捏了一把，之後抓著他的手搭上門把指示著。

叩叩。  
「到底怎麼回事？我開門囉。」  
不管三七二十一了！加洛鐵下心轉下門把，小心翼翼從門縫探出頭來。

「沒、沒事啦！」  
「那你在裡面做什麼？這麼久才開門，話說你臉好紅，沒事吧？」  
「沒事，這是……這是剛才在裡面做運動的關係！健身之類的，有、有算次數才晚開門啦！」  
「在消防車裡做健身運動？你的嗜好還真奇怪……」

加洛覺得自己真是天才，居然在這麼危急的情況下還想得出如此具有說服力的理由，讓雷米沒有半點懷疑，只是一貫性的毒舌吐槽而已。

「先不提這個，雷、雷米你找我有事嗎？」  
「是這樣的，後天早上在Ｃ區有場剪綵，是關於燃燒者紀念……」

雷米推了下眼鏡，將視線移到手上的資料向加洛解說，加洛抱著希望對方快點把話說完離開的心態拼命附和點頭。剛才里歐在體內抽插的感覺尚未退去，自己也因為被打斷還沒到達高潮，身體違背本人意願，彷彿還在留念肉棒塞在體內的充實感覺，自顧自的從深處搔癢起來。

在這情況下，古雷還用手指在穴口磨蹭卻不插入，就算後方貪婪流著腸液吸允指腹誘惑他插入，古雷也僅僅只是用指甲刮搔。

直接插入雖然很糟，但這種在不對的情況下惡意挑起人情慾的作為也沒好到哪去。  
裡面像被千萬隻螞蟻輕咬，痛癢難耐⋯⋯好想被插入，被人用肉棒狠狠抽插止癢。這想法在加洛腦中越來越膨脹，與怕被雷米發現的恐懼感互相對撞，神經反而被挑逗得更加敏感。

腰部開始隨著古雷的手指晃動著，喉嚨發出一絲難耐的嘆息，在身後兩人注視下加洛漸漸顯現出充分調教後淫亂的一面。

「唔、好想要⋯⋯啊！」  
「加洛？」  
「——！沒什麼！對、是你說的那個，想去看看⋯⋯」

加洛趕緊陪笑解釋，心裡暗叫不好，不小心把心底話說出。但這話對身後兩名沒現身的人相當於最棒的鼓舞。

古雷突然一次插入兩根手指，毫不在意加洛現況的在裡面摳挖，並隔著肉壁戳刺著前列腺，腸壁嫩肉欣喜若狂纏上討好，緊緊包覆住進入的異物。加洛手緊抓門邊，因盡全力忍住快感而不斷細微顫抖。

但雪上加霜的是里歐不服輸的個性被挑起，另一隻更為細緻的手撫上加洛前端套弄，用指尖摳挖龜頭前端流汁的小孔。加洛幾乎要放聲叫出來，必須咬緊牙關才能避免呻吟外洩，要不是他抓著門支撐身體，應該早已腳軟癱坐在地上。

如果此時雷米抬頭，肯定會被加洛雙眼濕潤充滿情慾的表情嚇一大跳，然後按照玩咖邏輯知道他正在做些不該在上班時間做的事。所幸他似乎對手上資料的興趣比對加洛來的大，聽到加洛回應後依舊沒抬頭，只是拿這筆在資料上註記些什麼。 

「那正好，因為那場紀念活動有議員想請你去參加，畢竟你解決三十年來的地球大火。上級也覺得這是件不錯的事，既然你有意願的話我就幫你跟他們說。那沒事了，你繼續做你的運動吧。」  
「嗯、嗯嗯！」

磅——！  
鐵與鐵間發出強烈碰撞聲，加洛幾乎是用全身力氣的方式將門關起上鎖，而後腿軟滑落在地上，朦朧中聽到雷米抱怨說關門別這麼大力之類的話，但他現在已經顧不了這麼多。  
恐懼與興奮間往往只有一線之隔，在害怕被人發現與身體被施加的快感交織下，加洛腿間已經重新昂然勃起，回到之前被夾在兩人間操幹的硬度。

「原來前輩你是屬於有觀眾看會更興奮的類型啊，真是變態。」  
「還不是你們害的⋯⋯」加洛抗議力道有些底氣不足，「我知道錯了啦，別再喊前輩了⋯⋯」  
「我反倒覺得這是目前我們喊的最心甘情願的一次，加洛前輩。」

兩人把加洛翻過身面對自己，加洛全身赤裸，腿大大被分開成M字型，自身慾望抵著腹部，底下柔軟的囊袋跟濕潤開闔的後穴全都一覽無遺，加洛像任由他人擺弄的洋娃娃，身為人最隱密羞恥的部分全攤在兩人目光下任人觀賞。

「接下來我們該怎麼做？前輩。」  
「是啊，指導還要繼續才行，加洛前輩。」

里歐彎下腰撫摸加洛臉頰親吻，古雷將自己安插到加洛腿間，手掌撫上白皙的大腿內側。加洛想要什麼，要他們做什麼，里歐跟古雷都心知肚明，但看著心愛的對象擺出誘人主動懇求總是別有一番風味。  
而加洛不可能不知道他們在打什麼主意，可是身體被搞得搔癢難耐也是事實。  
前輩，一般來說是正常的下對上稱呼，此刻反倒成為角色扮演情趣的一環。

做就做吧，兩個混蛋！  
反正頭洗到一半也不可能停下來，根據以往經驗，一旦超越某個界線，加洛對性事的態度就會大幅放寬——現在正是剛好跨越那條線的時候。

「真沒辦法，讓前輩好好教訓你們。」加洛扯過里歐衣領親吻，單腳勾住古雷的腰，儘管羞恥臉紅卻依舊露出挑逗人的笑容，「我來幫里歐含，至於古雷，你剛把前輩裡面弄得很癢，要收拾善後——插進來，幹我。」

前輩的指示當然只有聽從的份。

「唔、咕嗯⋯⋯」  
里歐站在門後解開褲頭，加洛主動含上前一刻還插在自己體內的東西，精液的腥鹹與男性特有的氣味把他熏得頭昏腦脹卻又興奮不已，舌尖盡責舔過每處皺摺清理夾雜在其中的精液，肉棒前端傘狀部分戳刺著臉頰，加洛將全部吞入口中，臉頰像倉鼠塞滿食物那般鼓起。

「前輩，好可愛⋯⋯」  
里歐輕微擺動腰部，加洛抓準里歐抽送的節奏跟著配合，舌頭包覆住肉棒小力吸允著，讓里歐撫摸著加洛頭髮邊發出舒爽的喘息。

但不止如此，加洛背靠在鐵門上，大腿根部被古雷按住分開，碩大的肉棒剛套上最大尺寸的保險套，正抵在穴口處一點一點像內部推進。  
古雷知道穴口處的菊狀皺褶是唯一的阻礙，而在三人同行後不斷開發下，菊穴早以食髓知味，那圈阻礙僅只象徵性抵抗兩下就輕易妥協，證據就是在龜頭突破入口後，腸壁嫩肉就不斷引領他進到更深的地方。

肉棒已經推進到一半，隔著保險套都能感受那濕熱緊緻的通道有多舒適，穴口肌肉被大幅撐開，加洛呼吸變得急促，眉頭不知是因痛苦還是快感而皺起。古雷維持著半插入的狀態，用龜頭輕輕戳刺尋找加洛前列腺的位置，動作與惡劣玩性相差甚遠，輕柔溫吞到讓人覺得不耐煩的程度，就算加洛前列腺位置，也只是隔靴搔癢緩慢來回摩擦，不但無法緩解體內的燥熱，反而使焚毀理智的情慾更加猛烈燃燒。

加洛吐出里歐的肉棒，改吸允底下的囊袋部分，一邊斜眼看向古雷，不耐煩開始自主扭動起腰肢。

「哈啊、古雷⋯⋯別磨磨蹭蹭的，快點⋯⋯」  
「還以為加洛前輩比較喜歡溫柔點的。」

再溫吞下去要花多久時間才能結束？而且古雷在情事上也不是溫柔的類型，溫吞總是建立在欺負人的前提上，以往加洛總是被這種劣根性欺負到不要不要的。  
不過，現在加洛是兩人認定的前輩，角色扮演就該透徹點。

加洛故意在古雷面前親吻里歐勃起的肉棒，還發出「啵」的聲音。

「古雷後輩加油點⋯⋯如果無法滿足要求的話，前輩只好把人撤換掉，讓優秀的里歐後輩上了。」  
「嘿～我倒不介意聽前輩的話換手。」  
「嘖⋯⋯加洛你這傢伙⋯⋯」

激將法確實發揮良好作用，古雷危險的睜開紅色雙眼，手指掐入臀部肌肉內，一反剛才的溫吞，用力向加洛內部頂，把肉棒全部送進加洛體內。  
加洛被頂到放聲大叫，趕緊摀住嘴避免聲音又將車外其他不相關的人吸引過來，而古雷才不管加洛現況，直接一反剛才緩慢，一陣陣又急又大力，像打樁一樣每一下都更深入加洛內部。

加洛像無依無靠的浮木用手緊緊抓住古雷肩膀，一手撐著地面以防自己支撐不住倒在地上。

「啊啊！別、那麼快唔⋯⋯都頂到胃了⋯⋯！」  
「你不是喜歡這樣嗎？加洛前輩，既然你想要粗暴點的我就照做。」  
「可不要顧此失彼喔。」

里歐用自己的分身拍打加洛臉頰提醒，加洛側過頭再次含了上去，里歐輕笑一聲「好乖」，手指逗弄他敏感的耳垂。古雷也不甘示弱，大掌套住加洛不斷抖動的分身套弄，配合肉棒每下都壓過敏感處。漸漸整台消防車內只剩下三人粗重的喘息聲，以及淫靡不堪的濕潤抽插舔弄聲響。

加洛大腿不住顫抖，瘋狂扭動著腰，舔弄肉棒的口發出可憐的啜泣音，那是他即將到達高潮的前兆。

「前輩，弄髒車子不太好，我想射在你嘴裡。」

里歐從上方俯瞰，察覺到加洛這細微但他卻相當熟悉的反應，抓著加洛的腦袋開始前後抽送，喉嚨被刺激到讓加洛眼角逼出些許淚光。肉壁開始了熟悉的擠壓動作，並隨著里歐的動作一次次加快速度，這讓古雷顯些招架不住，報復性的退出全部僅留下龜頭在內部，然後又一口氣全數插入。

節奏變得比之前更加狂亂，三人完全拋棄理智，甚至忘了還在外面隨時有人經過的消防車內，瘋狂索求所求彼此的身體。

「——！」

在無聲的吶喊下，加洛率先迎來高潮，精液噴濺到古雷的手掌與結實的小腹上，而在喉嚨肌肉與後穴內壁的擠壓下，里歐跟古雷也先後在加洛身上射出自己的雄性精華。

里歐從加洛口中退開，第二次射精量不算多，大部分已在挺腰射精時滑落至加洛的食道內，僅剩一些殘餘在舌頭上，唇邊也在里歐抽出時沾到些許，唯一可以確定的是，加洛整個口腔充斥著里歐的氣味。  
還停留在高潮餘韻輕微喘氣的加洛半瞇著眼看著里歐，將口中剩餘的東西嚥下，隨後皺起眉頭向他擺出個有點俏皮的表情。

「吞下去了，別說前輩沒照顧你。」

要不是知道地點不對，里歐還想再讓前輩多照顧自己幾次。

古雷緩過氣後也從加洛體內退出，陰莖摩擦帶來的麻癢感讓加洛不住顫抖，發出幾聲誘人的悶哼，精液在保險套前端積蓄成小球，發出潤澤的咕啾水聲一同被拔出體外。  
保險套被古雷打了個結，被當作是作業放到加洛大腿上。兩人佔據在加洛左右兩旁親吻擁抱，享受剛才魚水之歡過後的餘韻。

「我說⋯⋯做的時候叫前輩還挺帶感的。」  
「我同意你的觀點，里歐‧佛提亞，那麼我們這些後輩還需要再被指導一次嗎？加洛前輩。」  
「我認錯！拜託你們閉嘴啦⋯⋯」

尷尬爬滿加洛整張臉，嘴巴一張一闔原本想反駁些甚麼，最後他決定不理會兩人調戲自己的言語，用手掌遮起臉逃避現實。  
依照古雷跟里歐的反應，這大概會成為好一陣子的床上情趣。加洛根據對兩人的認知推測，而且準確的預料到未來。  
加洛一天到晚要人喊前輩的行為可喜可賀的停止了，對人的稱謂上又回到正常的稱呼方式，只不過在回歸平常的日子裡，有時可以看到古雷跟里歐一左一右摟住加洛的腰，親暱地喊他一聲前輩，被叫前輩的藍髮青年早已沒了先前堅持成為前輩的驕傲感，而是露出尷尬臉紅的表情叫他們別這樣。

另外，在他們從消防車出來的隔天，里歐跟古雷以不小心踢翻兩桶滅火凝膠的名義做了消防車大掃除，雷米至今仍不清楚一桶二十公斤重的滅火凝膠到底要多不小心的力道才有辦法踢翻兩罐。


End file.
